


Modrá je dobrá

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Viagra
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Vážený onkolog James Wilson seděl ve své kanceláři, rozvalený v křesle. Hlavou mu běžela jedna nemravná myšlenka za druhou, ale zatím nepřišel na to, jak je realizovat. Potřeboval sex, nutně. Tvrdě, nutně, naléhavě… Jenže ne tak ledajaký sex.

Už ho omrzelo spát s ženami i muži, kteří nebyli ničím zajímaví. Chtěl někoho určitého, někoho, kdo by si možná i dal říct, jenže… šli byste za nejlepším přítelem kvůli tomu, že nutně potřebujete jeho ptáka? No… někdo možná ano, ale Wilson zrovna tenhle typ nebyl. Nebyl ani příliš lstivý, přesto se snažil přijít na způsob, jak přimět House, aby sám dostal chuť ho ohnout.

Vzít si ho. Klidně tady na stole, nemilosrdně, hrubě… Wilson protočil oči a urovnal si kalhoty, pod nimiž se mu už zase probouzela k životu jeho chlouba.

Jestli mu takový apetit vydrží až do důchodu, tak aspoň ušetří na viagře, pomyslel si pobaveně. Pak se ale zarazil, na tváři se mu usadil vítězoslavný úsměv. Dostal nápad. A ne ledajaký. Byl tak zákeřný, že okamžitě vymyslel, jak ho provede.

No, Jamesi, oslovil se v duchu, už brzy se dočkáš. Ze stolu vylovil šablonu na recept, napsal si, co potřeboval, a vyrazil do lékárny.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Skleněné dveře se rozletěly dokořán pod náporem vzteku a bolestí vedenou pěstí, jež do nich udeřila. Do místnosti rázně vpochodovala kulhající postava místního diagnostika Gregoryho House, který pár kroky zdolal vzdálenost mezi vchodem a stolem, usadil se na židli a ze šuplíku vytáhl žlutou nádobku obsahující drogu, lék, jed, klíč k přežití…  
Vicodin měl v Housově podání mnoho jmen.

Než se ale dostal k tomu, aby lahvičku otevřel, ve dveřích se zjevila noční můra, resp. Cuddyová.

"Včera jste zase nebyl na ambulanci?" štěkla po něm místo pozdravu.

"Neměl jsem čas," pronesl lítostivě House.

"A co jste měl tak důležitého na práci?" čekala na vysvětlení Cuddyová, očividně rozhodnutá zůstat na místě, dokud House nepodá vyčerpávající výpověď, neobětuje kuře a nevychválí do nebes hudbu Justina Biebera.

"Léčil jsem svého pacienta."

"Vždyť žádného nemáte."

"Léčil jsem sebe."

"Kocovina není nemoc," zatvářila se Cuddyová lehce škodolibě, pak hodila Housovi na krk 16 hodin na ambulanci navíc a ráčila své pozadí odkroutit jinam.

House si vzdalující se sukni prohlížel, zatímco se konečně dostal k odzátkování nádobky, po paměti si na dlaň vysypal prášek a vhodil jej do úst. Těsně před tím, než jej spolknul, si uvědomil, že nemá tvar ani váhu Vicodinu, ale bylo příliš pozdě na to, aby jej vyplivnul. Právě si již spokojeně klouzal jícnem do žaludku.

Se špatným pocitem pohlédl do lahvičky. Pak sevřel pěst, zavřel oči a se zasténáním zvrátil hlavu. To ne… Za to Wilson zaplatí. Hodně zaplatí.

Vyřítil se z kanceláře a doslova vrazil do Cameronové. Ta mi tady chyběla, pomyslel si vztekle. Snažil se jí co nejrychleji zbavit, ale to by nebyla Cameronová, aby ho svými řečmi nedoháněla k sebevražedným sklonům. Už přemýšlel, které okno je nejblíže, když ho vysvobodil Chase. Vysvobodil… Položil mu jeden ze svých tradičních, stupidních dotazů, ale svůj účel to splnilo. Tok řeči slečny moralistky se zastavil, House setřel Chase za svou hloupostí do nebe volající dotaz, pak jej zodpověděl a šokované Cameronové zmizel z dohledu.

Když už nic, tak aspoň uměl být ten přizdisráčský Australan občas užitečný, ušklíbl se a zamířil do Wilsonova kanclu. Nenamáhal se s klepáním, sám se pozval dovnitř, i když vlastně jen narazil do dveří. Bylo zamčeno.

House chvíli přemýšlel, jestli tady není možnost, že by odešel dříve, ale to by se mu asi svěřil, že… Změnil tedy cíl své cesty a vydal se do tzv. relaxing roomu. Potichu nakouknul dovnitř a zrak mu padl na jeho přítele, jak si nerušeně chystá oběd. Vešel, možná i trochu třísknul dveřmi a v mžiku už stál jen pár metrů od Wilsona.

Wilson se na něj ani nepodíval, dál si na housku ukládal šunku a salát a rajče a okurku a knedlík a bůhvíco ještě.

"Tak fajn, čím jsem si to zasloužil?" nevydržel House ignoraci svého přítele a zaútočil jako první.

"Co máš přesně na mysli?" odpověděl onkolog otázkou a snažil se tvářit naprosto nevinně, se situací neobeznámeně. House ho ale znal moc dobře, slyšel v jeho hlase tu potlačovanou škodolibost, cítil, jak moc se Wilson baví.

"Tohle," štěknul House a ukázal na svůj rozkrok. Wilson se s lékařským zájmem na ono místo zadíval, zapřemýšlel, jestli má prozatím přes džíny nikterak viditelný penis komentovat, nakonec jen prohodil:

"Co přesně mám vidět?"

House téměř zaskřípal zuby, viagra začínala účinkovat, krev se mu hrnula do slabin a způsobovala rostoucí tvrdost v jeho slabinách, ale jak po chvíli zjistil, skrze rifle to stále zřetelné nebylo. Hlavou mu probleskla doslova šílená myšlenka. Možná by ji i zavrhnul, pokud by neměl na Wilsona takový vztek a nechtěl jej… cokoliv, ponížit, naštvat, znejistit… Drapnul jej za ruku a přiložil si jeho dlaň mezi nohy.

Wilson něco takového od House skutečně nečekal a šokovaně zalapal po dechu. Ale vadila mu látka… bože jak moc mu vadila. Upřel zrak na Housův obličej, kde se skvěl vítězoslavný výraz. Myslíš, že jsi mě dostal, pomyslel si Wilson a "objekt" v ruce sevřel. House naprosto nehousovsky vykulil bulvy.

Hnědé oči vyzývavě hleděly do modrých. Mladší lékař povolil stisk, aby jej vzápětí obnovil, kochaje se mihnuvším se slastným výrazem, jenž House ale rychle potlačil. Nezdálo se však, že by se měl k protestu, v jeho očích se začala probouzet touha.

"Stáhni si kalhoty," řekl mu a konsternovaný House vůbec nekladl odpor, respektive neudělal vůbec nic, a tak se iniciativy musel chopit Wilson. Klekl si na kolena a rozepnul knoflík, pak zip. Před očima se mu objevila vzdouvající se látka bílých boxerek. Nezaváhal ani chvíli, zabořil do ní nos a vdechoval vůni, otevřel ústa a vypustil horký dech přímo na erekci, pak se odtáhl a dlaní přejel přes celou délku, zastavil se u žaludu, jenž si vysloužil polibek.

Slyšel nad sebou House sténat, ať už si myslel cokoliv, bylo mu to očividně příjemné. A co teprve, když Wilson stáhnul boxerky níže a vysvobodil jeho penis ze zajetí, načež se na něj vrhnul, jako by na něj čekal celý život. A možná, že i čekal.

Jazykem poprvé okusil Housovu chuť, vlna vzrušením jím doslova otřásla, jeho vlastní erekce se snažila udělat díru do kalhot. To ale Wilson alespoň částečně odsunul stranou, středem jeho zájmu teď byla Housova chlouba, krásně tvrdá...  
Pohlédl vzhůru, jen aby navázal kontakt s Housovýma očima, a pomalu si zasouval jeho úd do pusy, co nejhlouběji to šlo, polknul, špičku nosu v ochlupení.

Housovi uniklo překvapené zasténání, doposud se nevzmohl na pohyb, jen fascinovaně zíral, jak se Wilson téměř zbožně dotýká jeho penisu, nalitého krví a připraveného k akci, pak ten pohled jeho hnědých očí a výhled na to, jak jej celého pojmul. A to polknutí… ucítil kolem sebe svaly Wilsonova krku, jeho jazyk na spodní části orgánu, rty kolem kořene. On snad neměl žádný dávící reflex, došlu mu.

S rostoucím vlivem prášku se počáteční šok naprosto rozplynul v rozhořívajícím se chtíči, jeho boky se daly do pohybu, přirážely proti Wilsonovým ústům, dokonce jej, aniž by věděl kdy, chytl za vlasy. Nemilosrdně mrdal tu hubu, která jako by k tomu byla stvořená.

A Wilson si to sám užíval, potřeboval tvrdé zacházení, jež u většiny svých milenců nenacházel, tohle mu přesně vyhovovalo. House se vůbec nedržel zpátky, choval se k němu skoro jako ke kusu hadru a Wilson poslušně držel, dokud House nezpomalil vražedné tempo a on neucítil, jak mu krkem něco klouže dolů.

House se trochu povytáhnul, Wilson polknul, jazykem obkroužil špičku a zbavil ji posledních kapek spermatu. Pak využil toho, že House uvolnil sevření v jeho vlasech, a odtáhnul se z jeho dosahu. Zůstal sedět na zemi a díval na obličej svého přítele, očekávaje nějakou reakci.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story in czech language.

"Ty vážně nejseš nudnej…"

Wilsonovi se po tváři rozlil úsměv, když ta slova slyšel. Tak nějak věstila, že to bude v pořádku. Ať už se dnes stane cokoliv, bude to v pořádku.

House na něj upřel svůj pohled, v modrých očích byl stále přítomen údiv, ale kupodivu také jistý respekt a snad i nadšení se dotklo jeho rtů, jež se usmívaly. Ovšem Housovsky usmívaly, takže se spíše šklebily, tak nějak hladově šklebily. Wilsonova erekce sebou v těsnosti kalhot natěšeně cukla a očima hypnotizoval stále tvrdý penis svého přítele, jenž se na chvíli vzdálil, aby prozíravě zamknul dveře.

Starší muž se podíval na toho mladšího a zastavil se pár metrů před ním. Seděl na zemi, hnědé oči rozšířené vzrušením, vlasy rozcuchané… Pomyslel si, že s rozepnutými kalhotami zřejmě moc autoritativně nepůsobí, a přestože mu to příliš pohodlné nebylo, upravil se a pak znovu upřel svou pozornost na Wilsona.

Ještě více se k němu přiblížil, postavil se nad něj, opřel se o hůl a využil toho, že sedící muž měl roztažené nohy, dlaněmi se za sebou opíral o zem. Jakmile Wilsonovi došlo, co chce udělat, v očích se mu mihl záblesk paniky, následován slastným výrazem, když se podrážka Housovy boty jemně dotkla kalhot v místě, kde se tísnila Wilsonova erekce.

Housovi bylo jasné, že přes tu tenkou látku musí Wilson cítit vzor boty úplně přesně. Wilson zvrátil hlavu a skrze rty mu prošlo hlasité zasténání, House nyní přejížděl i přes jeho koule, možná i trošku přitlačil. Pokračoval v dráždění, přejížděl nahoru a dolů, pak přešel na krouživé pohyby, až skončil u toho, že jen držel nohu ve vzduchu a Wilson se o ni třel.

Mladší muž nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než na ten hrubý vzor podrážky, jenž tlačil na jeho rozkrok. Netušil, že by byl House kdy schopen něčeho takového, něčeho, o čem si ani nedovolil snít. Připadal si tak podrobený svému příteli. Jen kdyby House chtěl, mohl mu způsobit neskutečnou bolest, ale on mu jen působil neskutečnou slast s mírnými záchvěvy bolesti, když se věnoval i jeho varlatům. Neměl by problém se udělat jen z toho tření, kdyby House ještě chvíli pokračoval…

"Nadržená děvka," pronesl House posměšně a narovnal se. Wilson na něj hodil frustrovaný pohled, jeho zrychlený dech byl ale tím jediným zvukem, na který se vzmohl. House ho přejel očima a zastavil se u kravaty, kterou zanedlouho svíral v ruce, nakláněje se nad Wilsonem. Pevněji mu ji utáhl těsně pod bradou, pak ho za ni zatahal a donutil jej se postavit.  
Wilson na něj vytřeštěně zíral, klepal se po celém těle, zčásti vzrušením, zčásti očekáváním.

"Breathplay tě nikdy nelákal?" vdechl House Wilsonovi do tváře, téměř se dotýkali nosy. Ač se House vpíjel svýma očima do těch Wilsonových, vnímal jeho orosené čelo, všiml si ostrého nádechu, jenž po jeho otázce následoval. Pak přišlo sotva znatelné přikývnutí.

House se potěšeně usmál, což Wilsona přimělo se trochu uklidnit.

"Máš s tím zkušenosti?" nedalo Wilsonovi. Věděl, že do toho stejně půjde, ale potřeboval nějakou jistotu.

House místo odpovědi vstrčil pod kravatu prst, zatímco druhou rukou rozepnul Wilsonovy kalhoty, nechal je padnout k zemi a pak vklouznul dlaní pod spodní prádlo, aby na světlo vytáhnul špičku jako kámen tvrdé erekce. Wilson doufal v to, že by ho mohl vyhonit, když přejel po celé délce, ovšem vzápětí se House začal věnovat jen žaludu, vlhkému od preejakulátu. Krouživými pohyby dlaně nutil Wilsona znovu k dalšímu chvění, mámil z něj tiché steny, dokud mu sílící tlak prstu na krku dovoloval.

Mžitky před očima nabíraly na intenzitě, čím méně kyslíku dostával, tím více jej ochromovaly slastné vlny, bouřily se v něm, sílily, měl pocit, že se v nich musí utopit… A pak se najednou mohl nadechnout, zalapal po dechu a vydal zvuk ne nepodobný zamručení nespokojené kočky.

"Příště už si to třeba užiješ víc," uslyšel Wilson zašeptání blízko svého ucha, což ho definitivně vrátilo do reality. Zamrkal a zaostřil na šklebícího se House. "Sundej si to," ukázal na Wilsonovy kalhoty a trenky. Když tak Wilson učinil, pokračoval:

"Na břicho."

Vzápětí si ale uvědomil, že byl málo konkrétní.

"Ale ne na zem. Já vím, že se ti tam líbilo, ale mysli na mou nohu," zatvářil se House na chvíli vážně, při pohledu na Wilsona, jehož vlastní omyl donutil se začervenat, se ovšem pobaveně zakřenil. Jeho erekce sice o sobě dávala vědět stále víc a víc, ale nemohl si pomoct, situaci si užíval a nechtěl nikam spěchat.

Wilson se mezitím přesunul ke kuchyňskému pultu a opřel se o něj lokty. Chladivý kov pohladil horký penis, nemohl odolat, aby se o něj nezačal třít, ale to už zasáhl House. Odtáhl mu boky od stolu tak daleko, aby se nemohl ani náhodou dotýkat objektu před sebou. Poté se zastavil dlaněmi na zadku svého přítele, pořádně promnul obě půlky, než špičkou prstu poškádlil citlivý otvor.

Wilson se zachvěl potřebou, už dvakrát se málem udělal a teď mu House ještě odepírá pořádné ojetí, to ho frustrovalo k zbláznění. Navíc jeho erekce neměla možnost jakékoliv stimulace. Z beznaděje jej vytrhnul až zvuk rozepínajících se kalhot, vzápětí už měl v sobě jeden prst, větší příprava nebyla nutná.

Ani se nenadál a House jej nádherně roztáhl, zasunul se až po kořen. Pak starší muž nasadil pomalé, téměř líné tempo a nechal své ruce, aby se rozběhly po těle, jež se mu tak bezostyšně nabídlo. Vyhrnul Wilsonovi košili, přejel dlaněmi přes jeho břicho, hrubě mu stisknul bradavky, až se pod ním Wilson napjal a bolestně zasyčel. Pokračoval přes ramena, kam uložil konec kravaty, aby ji měl po ruce.

To pomalé tempo Wilsona ani v nejmenším neuspokojovalo, toužil po nemilosrdném mrdání, a tak náhlý tvrdý příraz ocenil hlasitým stenem. Musel se zapřít zápěstími o kraj stolu, aby do něj nenarazil, nepočítal ovšem s tím, že to není z Housovy strany všechno. Nejprve ztuhl překvapením, když se mu do kůže na zádech zakously zuby, následná rozkoš, jakmile se House uvnitř něj otřel o jeho prostatu, ale bolest přeměnila v cosi nepopsatelného.

K zubům se přidaly i nehty, jimiž se House zaryl kousek vedle, nechávaly za sebou rudé čáry. Pálení Wilson ale nevnímal jako nic nepříjemného, zmítal se ve víru slasti a bolesti, nedokázal rozlišit co je co, chvěl se po celém těle, vycházel Housovi vstříc, nutně potřeboval stimulaci erekce…

V tom mlžném oparu si jen stěží uvědomil, že mu něco svírá krk, hodně svírá, že mu hoří plíce, tlak se objevil i na jeho penisu a pak se mu zatmělo před očima. Vlna orgasmu v kombinaci s drahocenným kyslíkem, jenž náhle mohl proudit do plic, jej odrovnala.

House se udělal pár vteřin před Wilsonem a měl pocit, že podobně si sex už dlouho neužil. Nemusel se vůbec držet zpátky, Wilson všechno vděčně přijímal, ničemu se nebránil. A jak se tak na něj díval, zřejmě si to užil taky.

Upravil se a nalil Wilsonovi sklenici vody. Nějakou dobu trvalo, než hnědé oči opět začaly vnímat, co se před nimi děje, ale když se zaměřily na House, čišel z nich mír a vděčnost. House se pousmál a posunul sklenici blíže k němu. Wilson se nejistě postavil a na jeden zátah všechnu vodu vypil. Pak si vrávoravým krokem došel pro kalhoty.

"Můžeš být rád, že jsem měl ten prášek jenom jeden," zamudroval House, opíraje se o hůl a kývaje se dopředu a dozadu. Pozoroval, jak se Wilson obléká a pak raději zeptal: "Jak ti je?"

"Záda mám v jednom ohni," postěžoval si Wilson a podíval se naoko naštvaně na House, ten ale zaznamenal v jeho výrazu nehoráznou spokojenost.

"Může to být i horší…" jen co to dořekl, Wilsonovi zasvítily oči. House nasadil žraločí úsměv.

Třeba snad i ty důtky, co mu nečinně už pár let leží pod postelí, konečně naleznou své využití…


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story in czech language.

House seděl ve svém obývacím pokoji a spokojeně, v rámci možností, sledoval jednu ze svých oblíbených nemocničních soap oper. Zrovna přemýšlel nad tím, že obsah dekoltu jedné ze sestřiček odporuje zákonu gravitace ("Ty přeci musí vypadnout!"), když uslyšel zaklepání.

Zhoupnutím se postavil na zdravou nohu a dokulhal ke dveřím. Otevřel a při pohledu na rozpačitě se tvářícího se Wilsona pozvedl obočí.

"Není na tebe už pozdě, je skoro osm," rýpl si na úvod, vzápětí jej zaujalo Wilsonovo oblečení. V mikině a teplácích jej nevídal běžně, ubíralo mu to na důstojnosti, působil skoro zranitelně. Navíc s tím telecím výrazem… "Co chceš?"

Wilson místo odpovědi uhnul pohledem a zahleděl se do země. Jako školák, protočil oči House. Natáhl ruku a uchopil Wilsona za bradu, aby jej donutil se na něj podívat. Sice už tušil, o co jde, ale chtěl to slyšet od svého přítele, který se před ním neustále ošíval.

"Co chceš, Wilsone?" zvýšil House hlas, načež se potěšeně pousmál nad Wilsonovým zachvěním. Věděl, že se to mladšímu muži líbí, a vůbec se neostýchal tohoto faktu zneužívat. Hlavně v nemocnici. Když byli všem na očích…

"Ughm eh jeb len mrt," zahuhlal Wilson cosi, čemu by nerozuměl ani rysím sluchem vybavený doktor se stetoskopem.  
"Cože, nerozumím?" naklonil House hravě hlavu a čekal, jestli tentokrát bude Wilson úspěšnější. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak domovními dveřmi prochází soused z horního patra.

Wilson si frustrovaně povzdechl, jeho oči na moment ztvrdly jako dva kameny a vmetl Housovi do tváře:

"Chci abys mě ponížil, abys mě donutil prosit, prosit o tvého ptáka a nenechal mě se udělat, dokud mi to sám nedovolíš…" a možná by i pokračoval, kdyby za sebou neuslyšel zalapání po dechu. Jako ve snu se ohlédl a spatřil obličej šokovaného a vzápětí pobouřeného muže, jenž bydlel nad Housem.

"Promiňte, pane, tady moje děvka má nevymáchaná ústa, spolehněte se, že jí tu hubu zacpu. Něčím," pronesl House vážně směrem k sousedovi, jehož barva připomínala rajče. Poté se House samolibě usmál na Wilsona, loučícího se se svou pověstí v tomto domě a zároveň snažícího se potlačit klíčící vzrušení ze slova "potrestat" v Housově proslovu.

"Tak pojď dovnitř, chlípníku," řekl House jeho směrem jako by smířlivě, následně věnoval pološílený, žraločí úsměv stále před sebe zírajícímu muži na chodbě a zavřel dveře. Ten bude mít doživotní trauma, pomyslel si škodolibě.  
"Běž do ložnice," zadíval se pak krátce na Wilsona a ovladačem vypnul televizi.

"To jen tak kvůli mně přerušíš svou večerní seanci nic nedělání doplněnou o chytání lelků?" zeptal se Wilson kousavě, aniž by se pohnul z místa.

House zapřemýšlel, zda mu odseknout něco ve smyslu "že mu to na nadrženého submisiva moc mluví", ale nakonec se rozhodl pro zajímavější variantu:

"Za možnost vidět tě klečet a ochotně čekat na každý můj příkaz… Asi bych byl ochoten oželet i Monster Trucky," pokrčil rameny a sledoval, jak se do Wilsonovy tváře opět vkrádá ruměnec. Ten chlap by se sebou nechal zacházet jako s hadrem, ale jakmile se o tom mělo mluvit, tak se okamžitě červenal, uvědomil si pobaveně House a následoval Wilsona, jenž se konečně vydal do ložnice.

Rozsvítil malou lampičku, pak zavřel dveře a zaměřil se na nesmyslně moc oblečeného Wilsona.  
"Sundej si mikinu," pronesl směrem k Wilsonovi, zatímco se přesunul ke skříni a z jejich nejhloupějších útrob vytáhnul cosi, co Wilson nemohl ze svého stanoviště vidět.

Pod mikinou nic neměl a tak stál uprostřed místnosti jen v teplácích, boty a ponožky si svléknul automaticky. Pozoroval House, jak vytahuje něco z tašky, pak se otočil čelem k němu. V jedné ruce svíral důtky, v druhé černou pásku.  
"Záchranné slovo je medojed," oznámil mu jako by mimochodem, důtky odhodil na postel, černou pásku strčil do kapsy a vrátil se k Wilsonovi. Prohlédl si jej od shora dolů, s úsměvem se zadíval do Wilsonovy tváře, zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi, tak tak, že se nedotýkali.

"Je ti jasné, že budeš prosit?" zeptal se House, modré oči zapíchnuté do hnědých, jež se nepatrně rozšířily údivem. Nebo strachem, to je jedno. Následně svého přítele zaskočil znovu, když mírně naklonil hlavu a políbil jej, jen jemně, sám netušil, proč to udělal, možná chtěl Wilsonovi jen dát najevo, že mu neublíží. Nijak moc.

Wilson nejistě opětoval jeho polibek, který se zanedlouho změnil v čirý boj o nadvládu. Wilson se totiž snažil alespoň chvíli vzdorovat, než si jej House podmanil, a Wilson si nevzpomněl, jaké to je, být někým ovládán. House jej surově kousnul do rtu, kovová chuť mu polaskala jazyk, při dalším kousnutí se už neubránil zasténání.

Zaregistroval Housovo pousmání a poté i jeho ruku na svém zadku, když si jej starší muž natisknul na sebe. Díky tenké látce tepláků mohl bez problémů cítit, jak se jeho tvrdost otřela o tu Housovu, tentokrát se jeho sten smísil s jiným, chraplavějším.  
Najednou byly Housovy rty pryč, Wilsonovy kalhoty a spodní prádlo u kotníků a vzápětí taky pryč. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, byl dostrkán k posteli, kde mu House přikázal, aby si lehl na záda.

"Nebudu ti svazovat ruce, bude to pak větší sranda," poznamenal House s křivým úsměvem a vytáhl z kapsy černou pásku, která, jak se Wilson o chvíli později dozvěděl, byla určena pouze na zakrytí očí. "Rukama se chyť polštáře. Pustíš se, přestanu."

Wilson přikývnul, jakože rozumí, ale vůbec netušil, jestli tohle dokáže zvládnout. Je něco jiného, když máte ruce připoutané a prostě nic udělat nemůžete. Takhle to byla o dost větší výzva. Ani tak neměl strach z těch kožených důtek, spíše z toho, že House bude jejich seanci mučivě prodlužovat až…

"Nepřemýšlej, Wilsone, od toho tady nejsi," uslyšel u svého ucha hlas, teplá, hrubá dlaň mu přejela přes hrudník, podruhé použila i nehty. Pak se zastavil u jedné z bradavek, dva prsty ji obemkly, hrály si s ní, Wilsonův dech se zadrhl v krku, když do ní House zaryl nehet víc, než možná sám chtěl. Při druhém podobném pokusu se prohnul v zádech, veškeré záchvěvy bolesti ovšem směřovaly do jeho slabin, ve kterých rovněž prahnul po nějaké pozornosti.

Z hrdla se mu vydral bolestný sten, podobný nářku, když mu House provedl totéž s druhou bradavkou, netušil, proč to na něj má takový účinek, chtěl zároveň, aby House přestal, protože ho to bolelo, zároveň chtěl pokračovat, jelikož se mu to líbilo… Tvrdnul z toho pořád víc, po celém těle mu vyvstával pot, v dlaních drtil rohy polštáře.

"Housi…" zasténal, aby vzápětí vykviknul, když mu na břicho pomalu dopadly důtky, pak znovu, stále v líném tempu, jako by je House jen testoval. Jeho erekce volala po doteku, na podbřišek mu stékaly kapky prejeakulátu, zoufale se potřeboval o něco třít. Jenže neměl o co.

Jeho frustrovaný výdech se v průběhu změnil v překvapeně zkrácený, důtky dopadly na jeho hrudník s větší silou, pak znovu, napotřetí už to mírně štíplo. Čtvrtý zamířil na bříško, při pátém zatnul svaly, šestému vyšel vstříc. V hlavě měl prázdno, neměl ponětí, proč to dělá, záda se mu samovolně prohnula, vyšla tomu štiplavému podnětu vstříc.

Netrvalo to dlouho, na Wilsonův vkus možná až příliš krátce, ale když mu House sundal pásku z očí, na veškerou lítost zapomněl. Díky slabému osvětlení neměly jeho oči problém s přivyknutím, spíše potřeboval popadnout dech, nějak se mu nedostával. Shlédl dolů na svůj trup, z pohledu na lehce zrudlou kůži měl smíšené pocity, jež se rozutekly poté, co se jej důtky znovu dotkly.

Ovšem něžněji než předtím a zcela v jiných místech. House jejich konečky přejížděl po Wilsonových slabinách, doteď opomíjených. Wilsonovy oči se nemohly odtrhnout od svého bolavého, krví nalitého penisu, jak po něm klouzají proužky kůže, jeho boky proti nim bezmocně vyrážely v naději většího tření.

Mohl se z toho zbláznit, v erekci mu tepalo, potřeboval…

"Housi," chtěl zavrčet, ale tušil, že to znělo spíše jako prosebné zakňučení, zvrátil hlavu nazad. Důtky dolehly do jeho klína, nepohybovaly se. Wilson posledními zbytky rozumu zkontroloval, zda má ruce pořád na polštáři a překvapeně zjistil, že nakonec nebylo tak těžké je tam udržet. Možná stačilo vědět, že prostě musí…

"Popros, Jimmy, popros," doneslo se k němu z dálky. Jeho hrdost už dávno vzala za své, takžeprosil.

"Prosím, nech mě se udělat…" povedlo se mu zformulovat, načež se téměř úlevou roztekl, když se okolo jeho přirození sevřela ruka, která se po chvíli začala rychle pohybovat nahoru a dolů a přivedla ho až k vrcholu. Asi křičel, asi křičel hodně nahlas, ale bylo mu to totálně jedno. Najednou se všechno slilo v jeden jediný pocit, všechno napětí, bolest, vzrušení z něj vytrysklo v podobě bílých pramenů, jež mu dopadly na bříško.

Během toho si ani neuvědomil, že se dívá přímo do Housovy tváře, do jeho modrých očí, vnímá jeho poloúsměv, dokud se mu na moment nezatmělo vidění. Vydýchával se, jen ležel ve vlastním potu a hleděl do neznáma.

"Už se můžeš pustit," uslyšel pobaveného House. Ruce měl ztuhlé, ale nic, co by protažení nevyřešilo. Pak upřel svou pozornost na House a s pozvednutým obočím se kouknul do jeho rozkroku.

"No, snad si nemyslíš, že budu čekat, až se sám rozhodneš, že mi vykouříš," ušklíbl se. "Sice ses na mě díval, ale zřejmě jsi měl dost práce sám se sebou, takže sis nevšiml."

Wilson skutečně nebaštil Housovi ten ukřivděný pohled, bylo mu jasné, že si to užil taky soudě podle skvrny na kalhotách.

"Anebo ses udělal, když jsi viděl, jak moc se mi tvá dominance líbí…?" navrhnul nevinně a královsky se bavil, když House překvapeně zamrkal. No, něco pravdivého na tom bude, usoudil.

"Běž do sprchy, převlíknu povlečení," zabručel House místo odpovědi.

Wilson tak beze slova vstal, spokojen sám se sebou. I tak jej ale něco trápilo. Svědomí. Koneckonců, House se nezdál být rozladěn tím, že se mu Wilson nevěnoval, ale příště by se mohl on postarat o něj… Za svou ohleduplnost si to zasloužil. A za svou drzost zasluhoval.


End file.
